


Línea de fuego

by slider_sh



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Asesinatos, Drama & Romance, M/M, Police, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Robot, haruka nanase robot, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slider_sh/pseuds/slider_sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke Yamazaki era un policía ejemplar, dedicado a su trabajo, voluntarioso y leal como nadie al cuerpo de policía. Hasta que una sombra se puso en su camino, hasta que el psicópata bautizado como tiple X decidió ahogar su existencia en dolor. </p><p>  Triple X mataba personas por pasión.<br/>  Triple X mató a su compañera.<br/>  Triple X mató a Gou.</p><p>  Desde aquel momento toda su felicidad se convirtió en rabia y vivía con el único aliciente de encontrar a ese inmundo ser y arrancarle hasta el menor ápice de vida que quedase en su vacío cuerpo. </p><p>  Consumido por el miedo libraba su guerra en solitario, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Línea de fuego

El traqueteo de las personas de la oficina ofrecía a Sousuke la atmósfera perfecta en la que poder dormir. En la soledad de su cuarto demasiados pensamientos le abordaban, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño y poder dormir las pocas horas libres de las que disponía. Para colmo, los pocos días que lograba cerrar los ojos despertaba, despertaba cubierto en sudor y gritando; Consumido por el miedo. Cuando pasaba eso, cuando el terror se aferraba a cada parte de su ser y le impedía respirar, ya no podía hacer nada más, solo quedarse en la cama mirando la oscuridad que reinaba en su cuarto, deseando que llegase el día en el que pudiera saciar su sed de venganza y por fin poder dejarse ahogar por la tristeza que le carcomía desde dentro. 

El jefe de policía de la comisaría entró en el despacho y por poco comenzó a gritarle (como de costumbre) pero al verle dormir de esa manera no pudo hacerlo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se frotó el entrecejo. Odiaba ver de esa forma al que había sido el mejor policía de toda la estación. Pero más que odiar las pintas de adicto al crack que tenía, odiaba saber que estaba sufriendo, que sin importar qué su corazón no podía sobreponerse al duro golpe que había sufrido. Los recuerdos de los últimos meses le abordaban y chasqueó la lengua frustrado.

« "¡No pienso trabajar con nadie más, Seijuro!" Exclamó Sousuke, dándole un manotazo al cuaderno que tenía encima de la mesa. Al caer contra el suelo se abrió, dejando tiradas un montón de notas sobre el asesino en serie del momento, Triple X.»

» "No puedes luchar solo." Dijo con firmeza apretando los puños. "Soy tu jefe, debo hacer lo mejor para esta estación de policía y lo que creo mejor para ti, Sousuke."

» "¡No puedes obligarme a trabajar con otra persona!" Clamó, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía un poco más al pronunciar esas palabras. "Las personas mueren, no pienso cargar con más muertes sobre mi espalda. No pienso trabajar con ningún ser humano más."»

» "Sousuke. Las personas seguirán muriendo a tu lado, no trabajas en una tienda de barrio, no eres un cajero, eres un policía y nosotros anteponemos el bien de los demás ante nuestra propia vida. Las personas que hoy están llenando los pasillos de esta comisaría puede que mañana no estén y créeme cuando te digo que me duele en el corazón, pero es así y esconderte no te ayudará." Sus palabras parecían fluir como si nada pero la verdad era que cada una de ellas se le estaba clavando en el corazón; Ser consciente de la realidad no significa que no duela. La muerte de Gou también fue un duro palo para él, el corazón es caprichoso y en ocasiones se encapricha de quien no debería. "Dejémoslo por ahora, ¿Vale? Trata de recuperarte, ella... ella odiaría verte así... " »

Los ojos de Seijuro se pusieron llorosos y se mordió el labio inferior, obligándose a retener esas lágrimas que luchaban por caer. La había llorado tantas veces que siempre sentía que esa sería la última, pero en verdad volvía a caer, volvía a llorar y a gritarle al mundo que por qué tuvo que ser ella la que muriese aquella noche de primavera. Apretó los puños y trató de no dejarse llevar por las emociones que tanto lo estaban abrumando; La muerte de Gou estaba demasiado reciente.

"Prometo sacarte de esta, Sousuke." Musitó, mirando como dormía. Incluso dormido tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar enfadado. "Prometo ayudarte."

 

Los días seguían pasando y Sousuke dejó de tratar de aparentar que el dolor había comenzado a disiparse de su alma. Casi sin darse cuenta habían pasado seis meses desde que ella murió, ¿Podía recordar su risa? No, no podía. Era como si su cerebro hubiera bloqueado la mayoría de recuerdos que tenía sobre Gou, pero lo único que no podía borrar era el odio que sentía hacia Triple X. En aquellos seis meses no volvió a matar a nadie más, pero sabía que volvería, volvería para matar hasta ser descubierto.

Al entrar en la comisaría notó como un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de él; Un mal presentimiento. Todo parecía estar como siempre, el ambiente olía a café y al lado de la máquina había una caja de donuts. Sus compañeros llenaban los pasillos y se movían de un lado a otro con prisa, algunos se iban y otros volvían de hacer su ronda, todo parecía normal pero aquel mal presentimiento seguía oprimiendo su pecho. Caminó hacia su despacho de siempre y se sorprendió al ver que había pegado un cartel en la puerta. Tu nueva ubicación es el despacho 36. Aquellas palabras iban acompañadas de la firma de su jefe. Trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, por lo visto no era ninguna broma.

"No puede ser..." Pensó molesto y arrugó el papel que colgaba del cristal.

Los despachos individuales estaban numerados del 1 al 25, a partir del 25 todos eran para dos personas. En el mismo momento que leyó la nota lo comprendió todo; Tenía un nuevo compañero. Caminó con paso firme hacia el despacho de su jefe, planeando todo lo que quería decirle y todo lo que quería reprocharle, en definitiva, tratando de hallar la manera de convencerle de que esa era la peor decisión que podía haber tomado.

"¡Seijuro!" Exclamó irrumpiendo en su despacho.

"¿Esta es manera de entrar en el despacho de tu superior?" Le reprochó levantándose de la silla.

"No puedes hacerme esto. Te dije que no trabajaría acompañado de nuevo." Protestó, tratando de contener la furia que corría por sus venas. "Estos seis meses he resuelto los mismos casos que mis compañeros, me va bien solo."

"No armes un escándalo, ve a tu nuevo despacho, por favor, que tienes una sorpresa." Al verle de esa manera supo que estaba haciendo lo debido. El Sousuke que él conocía jamás hubiera llevado a la oficina la barba de una semana, no apestaría a alcohol y sus ojos jamás hubieran lucido tan cansados. "Sousuke, ve o te ceso."

La puerta de su nuevo despacho era igual que la del antiguo, pero le faltaban las innumerables marcas que le recordaban lo mal que lo había pasado aquellos seis largos meses. Rozó el pomo de la puerta y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo sería la persona que le esperaría dentro? ¿Cómo sería el rostro de la próxima persona que iba a ver morir? Abrió la puerta de golpe, no quería pensar más, no quería torturarse más.

Pero no había nadie.

En aquel cuarto no había nada salvo una gran caja en medio, caja que era casi tan alta como él. Se acercó con cautela y le dio un golpecito, como esperando que de ella saliera su nuevo compañero, pero no salió nadie. Comenzó a quitar la cinta adhesiva que cubría aquella extraña caja y por un momento sintió que debía haberse equivocado de despacho, pero en la puerta estaba grabado claramente el número 36.

Al abrir la caja se quedó petrificado. No, no se había equivocado en ningún momento, ese era su despacho y dentro de él estaba su nuevo compañero. Dentro de aquella caja había un robot humanoide de un modelo retirado del mercado. Su pelo era negro como el carbón y su tez blanca casi parecía estar hecha de nácar. El libro de instrucciones cayó sobre sus pies y por poco le rompió un dedo, aquel manual debía tener por lo menos 600 hojas.

"Dijiste que no trabajarías con otro humano." Dijo Seijuro, apoyado en la puerta. "Me congratula anunciarte que eres el primer policía de esta comisaría en tener un humanoide como compañero."

"¿Por qué haces todo esto...?" Preguntó, agachándose a recoger el manual que descansaba sobre la punta de sus zapatos.

"Necesito que vuelvas a ser tú. Sousuke, el miedo a sentir te está matando en vida..." La sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó al pronunciar aquellas palabras pues aunque eran duras no podían ser más ciertas. "Te dejo a solas con él, pero más tarde tengo que comentarte un par de cosillas sobre tu nuevo compañero. ¿Cómo vas a llamarle?"

Sousuke se quedó pensativo por un momento y apretó el manual entre sus manos. "Haruka. Le voy a llamar Haruka." Tras su respuesta la puerta se cerró tras él, dejándole a solas con su nuevo compañero. Abrió el libro y buscó cómo encenderlo.

-Artículo 3. Robots humanoides. Botón de encendido.

Usted debe presionar con fuerza la parte de detrás de la oreja de su robot humanoide y a continuación deberá decir claramente la palabra "Encender."

Aquella era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca a un robot y parecía tan humano que hasta le sorprendió. Acarició con cuidado el torso descubierto de su nuevo compañero y descubrió que no solo era su apariencia, el tacto de su piel era clavado a la delicadeza de la piel humana, quizás incluso más suave. Subió la mano hasta la parte trasera de su oreja y presionó con fuerza.

"Encender." Dijo con toda la firmeza que sus nervios le permitían.

Los ojos del robot se abrieron, dejándole ver dos bellas orbes azules y no pudo evitar pensar que había visto pocas miradas tan profundas como aquella. Dió un paso hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta estaba demasiado cerca de él. El robot levantó las manos y se las miró, si el ser que tenía delante no hubiera sido un robot habría jurado que estaba confuso.

"Bienvenido al mundo de los humanos, Haruka."


End file.
